The Best Kind Of Change
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: The Charmings are having the extended family over for dinner; however, not many of these planned dinners go accordingly. Most of the time there are argument and fights or David will just burn everything. And tonight is no different. How does dinner go when someone has a secret and that secret gets wildly misinterpreted until finally it explodes? Regina/Hook Hookedqueen OneShot


**Author's Note: Hey Oncers! So here is a fun Hookedqueen oneshot requested by one of my most dedicated and awesome readers **

_**HeroineGauddess**_

**Synopsis: The Charmings are having the extended family over for dinner; however, not many of these planned dinners go accordingly. Most of the time there are argument and fights or David will just burn everything. And tonight is no different. How does dinner go when someone has a secret and that secret gets wildly misinterpreted until finally it explodes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the following characters. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

She could only hope that this night would go alright. _I mean, it's just dinner. What could go wrong at a dinner?_ Snow remembered trying these in the past. In the beginning, it was terrifying; screaming, shouting, yelling, arguing non stop. But lately these family dinners were becoming more civil. Actually, she couldn't exactly remember the last time they had had everyone together, but she _thought_ it was pretty civil from what she remembered.

She glanced over into the living room to check up on the other two couples that had already arrived. Emma and Neal sat in the two chairs across from the couch, though Neal did make his best effort to lean as far over as possible so that he could take a hold of Emma's hand. It made Snow smile to see that her daughter was happy with him and with Henry.

She noticed that she suddenly couldn't find her grandson among the group until she moved her position. He had been sitting on the floor cross-legged with his arms and chin resting on the coffee table while the adults chatted and thankfully weren't yelling. Snow looked over to the couch at the second couple; she had really never expected the two of them to hit it off considering they tended to be the ones arguing constantly at the first few dinners.

Watching as Regina sat on the armrest of the couch and Hook slowly went to put his hand upon Regina's lap, Snow couldn't help but smirk. It just made her giddy to see that they were so happy together, that her stepmother had finally found happiness, and that she had given the rest of the family a chance.

As she continued to stare at the couple, Snow suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder and a kiss to her temple. She jumped quickly and turned around noticing her husband standing in front of her with a smile. "What are you doing?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely.

"Just checking on everyone." Snow smiled bringing her arms around his neck.

He laughed, "Making sure there's no bloodshed?"

Standing on her toes to give him a light peck to the lips, she whispered, "Exactly."

At the sudden ringing, the couple cocked their heads toward the door. Giving his wife another quick kiss, he said, "I'll get it." Snow nodded to him as he stepped away and went to the door to greet the last set of guests. "Hey." David said as he opened the door to let Gold and Belle into the apartment.

"Sorry we're late." Belle said in her quiet accented voice. "Rumple couldn't decide on what to wear." She looked at him teasingly as he rolled his eyes.

David nodded and laughed. Looking Gold up and down he joked, "Never pegged you as a fashion guy."

Gold, just ignored the comments and shook his head, "I like to look presentable." The other two simply continued to giggle.

"Are Ruby and the Doctor coming tonight?" Belle asked David, changing the subject so as not to torment Gold any longer.

"Afraid not." David shook his head. "Whale's got a night shift and Ruby decided to meet him and keep him some company." David gestured his hand towards the living room. "Shall we?" He led them in with the rest of the group.

As Gold and Belle sat at the other end of the couch, Hook stared over at Gold awkwardly. They seemed to still have a few disagreements during most of the previous dinners, but luckily Regina and Belle worked their best to keep the men on their best behavior.

As the conversation and normal greetings all began amongst the group, Regina glanced over to her stepdaughter working diligently in the kitchen. She rubbed her hand upon Hook's upper back and then looked down at him with smile. As she began to stand, she got his attention. With a worried expression, he asked, "Where are you going?" He stared up at her sadly as his hand fell off of her lap.

She bent over to meet his light-blue eyes and smiled, "I'm going to see if Snow needs any help." She gave him a tender kiss, but as she tried to stand back up, she felt him pull her in for a second one. She laughed deeply, "It's not like I'm leaving forever, dear. I'm going to the kitchen."

"I know." He smiled as he let her go and watched admiringly as she walked away.

Regina walked up to Snow with a kind smile, "You look like you could use some help. What can I do?" Snow looked up, slightly surprised that her stepmother was standing before her offering her help with… anything. With wide eyes, she paused. Regina raised her brow at Snow's complete silence. "I see… would you like me to make the salad?" She asked slowly, mocking her slightly.

Snow's expression became irritated quickly as she rolled her eyes and placed a hand to her hip. Though she chose to be good and say nothing; she just shook her head and mumbled, "Sure."

Regina laughed, "I was just joking with you, Snow. What's got you all worked up?"

"I just want this night to go well." Snow said as she took out some onions and garlic to chop up.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Instantly at the smell, Regina then cringed and covered her mouth and nose with her hand, "Ugh. What is that?"

Snow looked at her confused, "It's just onions and garlic." As she went back to chopping, she listened to the sound of Regina groaning from the scent. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Regina stepped back from the counter, kept her hand over her mouth and then leaned onto the island in the kitchen. "I guess my stomach has just been very sensitive to smells lately." She dropped her hand from her nose and mouth and shook her head. "I'll be fine." She said as she just quickly grabbed the salad bowl and moved away from the foul smells causing her stomach to churn.

"You know, we have stuff in the bathroom if it's bothering you that much."

Regina didn't respond for a few minutes. She kept her head down, practically buried in the salad bowl. Only her eyes glanced over to the man sitting in the living room. Staring at him she became utterly nervous; she had a feeling of what was wrong, an inkling of some sort, but she needed to know for sure. As another wave of stomach churning sickness arose in her throat, Regina forced her self to remain calm and not allow anyone to see how she was feeling. She was going to wait to do it, but she needed to know, get it out of her mind if it wasn't true. She turned to her stepdaughter and said softly as she held her stomach, "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." She placed her hand over her mouth and continued before walking away, "Excuse me."

0-0-0

As Regina stepped into Snow and David's bedroom, she could feel the illness in her stomach dying down. She sighed thankfully as she shut the door behind her and glanced over at the coats and purses lying on the bed. She walked over and grabbed her black purse. After rummaging through it for a few seconds, she pulled out the little box that she was looking for and stared at it for a few minutes.

_Should I really do this now?_ She thought to herself as she began to read the back of the box. _Maybe wait, tell Killian that I might be and we can do this together? Like I had actually planned. _The thoughts raced through her mind. _But what if it isn't even true? I don't want to get his hopes up and then ruin them. _An even more terrifying thought came to her mind: _What if it is true and he isn't ready? _Regina shook her head trying to force all of the "what if's" out.

"Just get it over with." She whispered to herself before taking the box and going into the bathroom.

0-0-0

Stepping away from the party, Hook made his way towards the kitchen to find that his wife was no longer there. "Snow?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. "Where's Regina?"

She glanced over at him and stopped what she was doing for a moment. "She wasn't feeling too well so she went upstairs to the bathroom."

"Is she alright?" Hook suddenly became worried. "What's wrong? Should I go get her?"

Snow stepped to him and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Calm down. She said that her stomach was just a little sensitive and I told her there were some things upstairs in the bathroom that she could take. She's fine. I'll go check on her if she doesn't come down in a few minutes. Okay?"

Hook nodded his head, paused and raised his brow. "You sure?"

"Yes. Now go back over there and relax." Snow gave him a slight nudge out of the kitchen and then glanced up the stairs. _What on earth is taking so long, Regina? _She thought to herself.

0-0-0

Regina sat on the edge of the tub, tapping her hand on her lap insentiently and glancing down at her watch every few seconds with the little stick in her hand. "Why the hell does three minutes feel like a lifetime?" She mumbled to herself staring down at the watch again.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. _I guess this wouldn't be so bad. I mean we have been married for… six months. God, is that long enough before this? This could still work. But we didn't exactly plan for this either. I don't think we even discussed it._

She looked down at her watch again; time was up, yet she couldn't move nor could she look. She finally stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror, her expression so nervous. She shut her eyes and held the test in her hand. Bowing her head slowly, she took one deep breath before opening her eyes. She stared down at the test with no expression for the first few seconds.

But as it registered in her mind, a sudden grin came upon her face. She let out a small sighing laugh as a few joyful tears fell from her eyes. She looked into the mirror again; the nervousness still there but accompanied by so much happiness. The only thought in her mind at the moment was: _We're having a baby._

Suddenly losing her train of thought as she heard a knock at the door and the sound of Snow's voice, "Regina, you okay in there?" Regina jolted up quickly, dumped the test in the trash carelessly and opened the door.

She put on a cover-up smile for Snow and replied, "I'm fine. Just had some trouble finding things."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I could have helped you."

Regina shook her head, "No, no. It's okay, really. I'm alright now." She kept smiling as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Snow nodded, "Oh good. Killian was getting worried about you."

Regina laughed as they made their way down the stairs, "He _always _worries about me." She looked over to her husband as they returned to the kitchen. It looked like he had been talking. But as his eyes shifted to her, he stopped, excused himself and quickly went to her without hesitation.

"Hey." He said bringing his arms around her waist, holding her close and pecking her lips lightly. "Everything alright, love? Snow said you weren't feeling well." He peered into her dark eyes with concern.

Sliding her hands up his arms and then resting them on his shoulders, she smiled to him reassuringly, "I'm perfectly fine." She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was the right time to tell him. Lightly taking a hold of his shirt collar, she avoided his eyes. "Sweetheart," She sighed. She glanced up at him hopefully and continued, "There's something I need to tell you…"

About to reveal the news to him, Regina was soon cut off by David calling for Hook. "Hey, dude, come on! You got to finish that story for us!"

Completely clueless of what she wanted to say, Hook just looked at the group, smiled and the then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Sorry, love. Can it wait? I was in the middle of a great story." Regina just nodded with a fake yet disappointed smile upon her face as Hook let go of her and walked back into the living room.

0-0-0

"Emma, where are you going?" Snow stopped her as she spotted her daughter going up the stairs.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Just getting some aspirin for a headache."

Snow nodded, "Oh okay. When you're done, I could really use your help with dinner." Emma made a rather unpleasant face as if complaining about her mother's demands. "Em, I really need some help."

"Fine…" She mumbled submissively as she turned to go up the stairs.

Heading into the bathroom, opening the cabinet, and taking out the bottle of aspirin, Emma paid really no attention to anything. After taking two pills and returning the bottle to its shelf, she tossed the little paper cup into the trash. Staring up into the mirror, Emma then took a shocked double take of the stick lying there in the garbage can beside the sink. Curiously she picked it up and noticed the two little lines on it. With wide eyes she continued to just stare at it. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed loudly.

"What?" She heard a voice from the doorway.

"Henry!" Emma jumped. "Jeez! Don't do that."

"Sorry…" The teenager shrugged his shoulders. "What's that?" He asked gesturing to thing in his mother's hand.

"A pregnancy test." She replied. Henry's eyes suddenly widened nervously. "No, no, no! It's not mine." She watched as her son suddenly calmed himself.

"Then whose is it?" He asked curiously.

Emma shrugged. "It has to be my mom's? I mean this is _her_ bathroom and no one else has been in here."

"Snow White and Prince Charming are having another baby? That's awesome!" Henry smiled.

"Yeah… and weird. But good for them."

"You're going to be a sister! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Emma quickly grabbed Henry's arm before he burst out of the room and spilled the news to everyone. "Wait, Henry. They may not want everyone to know just yet. Why don't you and I surprise everyone and announce it at dinner?"

"Good idea! I can't wait to see how excited they get!" Henry smiled.

Emma smiled back and ruffled her son's hair before throwing the test back in the trash. "Me too, kid. Come on. Let's get back down there."

0-0-0

Regina suddenly felt two strong arms slide around her torso causing her to smile. She continued to chop vegetables on the cutting board as she felt him move closer to her from behind. Feeling his sweet little kisses on her neck she hummed from deep within her throat and set the knife down. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Hook brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her, "Just watching a beautiful woman in the kitchen."

"You better mean me because, if you meant Snow, I just might have to use this knife for something other than chopping vegetables for dinner." She looked at him sternly.

"Look at you all jealous, love."

"Do you really blame me? I know you still have a bit of promiscuous pirate in there." Regina turned around and placed her hands to Hook's chest as she leaned back against the counter.

"You know I'm not that man anymore." He smiled at her.

"Not even a little?" Regina asked curiously and quietly.

Hook shook his head. "Even if I was, I wouldn't let myself go back to that. I don't want to mess this up, what we have, Regina. This, the way this is right now, is perfect. I don't want it to ever change."

"Ever?" She asked him nervously. Looking at his smile, knowing what she knew and hearing him say that he didn't want change, suddenly scared Regina into silence. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Didn't you want to tell me something, love?"

Regina gave a sigh and masked her worries with a smile as she shook her head. "I don't think now it the best time, dear." Not after everything she had just heard. She couldn't bring it up then. "I need to finish doing this."

"Regina, are you sure?" Hook looked at her concerned as she turned around and pulled away from him.

"Yeah. It can wait. It's not that important." She refused to look at him still.

"Alright." Hook just allowed her to continue her cooking, kissed her on the cheek and returned to the living room.

"Everything okay?" Snow looked over to Regina, whom she could tell was in fact not okay. "Anything I can do?"

"It's complicated…" Was all Regina said before continuing with what she was doing.

0-0-0

Noticing Snow on her toes, trying to reach for a serving dish, Emma quickly rushed to her side. "Whoa! I got it!" She reached up and got the dish for her mother. "Here." Emma handed it over. "You shouldn't be trying to do stuff like that."

"Why? Because I'm short?" Snow shrugged her shoulders and stared at her daughter with utter confusion. Emma was acting rather strange around her for the passed half hour. She refused to let her carry things, pick things up and now reach for things. It was starting to get a bit irritating for Snow who had no explanation to why Emma was being that way.

Emma just huffed at her, "Never mind. Just be careful. Nothing strenuous." She said as she stepped away.

"What?" Snow whispered to herself in frustration.

Meanwhile in the living room, Henry was trying to coax David into helping out Snow in the kitchen. "Come on, Gramps. Let's go help Grandma with stuff." Henry pulled at his arm, though David didn't really budge.

"Not now, bud. I think she's fine with your mom's help. I'd like to stay here."

"Prince Charming would help her…" Henry looked at him sternly.

David leaned over to meet his grandson face-to-face. "You got me there. Fine. Let's go see." As Henry led his grandfather out of the living room he gave a quick wink and thumbs up to Emma.

Neal looked over to Emma curiously and asked, "What was that?"

Emma turned to him and laughed, "You'll see. We've got a surprise for everyone at dinner."

"Oh so you and Henry have got this plan thing going?" Neal laughed as Emma nodded. Neal continued, "Well, I can't wait for this surprise then. Must be big."

"Oh… it is." Emma smirked.

0-0-0

Hook watched as his dark-brunette wife strolled over to him from the kitchen with a meek smile and glistening eyes. He couldn't help but smile and hold out is arm for her. She laughed softly as he gestured for her to sit in his lap, though she did oblige. She sat down comfortably and nuzzled her head into the small of his neck as he brought his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. One of her hands slid in between his back and the couch while the other rested comfortably on his chest.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" He asked her resting his cheek upon her soft hair.

Regina shut her eyes and contemplated for a moment. Was now the right time for her to bring it up? Maybe. _But, he said that he didn't want things to change._ She thought to herself. _This would be the biggest possible change we could make. _"A little conflicted." She said deeply, the hot breath as she spoke landed directly onto his neck giving him pleasurable chills.

"Why is that?" He asked her, tracing his hand up and down her arm.

Rather than answering, Regina simply asked him another question. "Do you really want nothing to change between us? Nothing at all?"

"Well, that depends."

"Depends on what?" She asked him as she backed away slightly so as to look into his eyes.

Hook looked down at her and then glanced up as he replied, "Would it be a good change?"

Regina lowered her eyes and stared at her hand pressed gently on her husband's chest. "I guess it's a matter of opinion."

He looked at her and watched the hesitation in her eyes and listened to it in her voice. "What do you think, Regina? Good change?"

She brought her attention back to him and looked him straight in his ocean-blue gaze. She shook her head and smiled. "A great change." She curled her fingers upon his dress shirt and began to play with one of the buttons. "The best kind of change, I think."

"Is that so?" He asked her with a smile. He watched her nod her head, their eyes not straying from one another's stare. "You trying to tell me something, love?"

Regina laughed at herself, "I've been _trying_ to."

"What?"

Regina took a deep breath, "Killian, I-"

"Alright, guys. Everything is ready." Snow interrupted the couple.

Hook took a hold of Regina's hand as she stood up. "Wait, Regina. What were you going to say?"

Regina looked back at him with an adoring look. She stepped close to him, placed her right hand to his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "I think it can wait until we get home." Though he wished to know, he didn't argue with her; he simply kept a good grip on her hand as she led him to the dinning table.

0-0-0

After all was set, Emma made her move to stand up and get everyone's attention by clinking a spoon and a glass together. It provoked the group to look at her as she stood there with a wide smile. She glanced down at Henry, whose smile was as wide as hers with excitement.

"I'd like to make a toast." She lifted her glass. "To our crazy, weird and rather dysfunctional family." She watched as all the glasses rose, but she continued, "_And_ to a couple who will be welcoming a new addition to this family." Regina suddenly felt her stomach drop thinking that Emma was going to announce her secret before she had had a chance to tell her husband. "Mom and Dad. Congrats guys."

While everyone else continued with the toast, Regina remained completely silent and Snow and David's faces just went to shock with widened eyes. "What?" David exclaimed.

"What?" Snow exclaimed right after as she looked up at Emma.

"Snow?" David dropped his glass on the table almost breaking it.

"Emma?" Snow looked to her daughter.

"Snow!" David yelled out again.

Snow looked to David with aggravation, "David, shut up! I'm not pregnant!" She looked back up at Emma. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Emma's excitement suddenly drained as she became completely confused. "I saw the test… in your bathroom."

"A test? What test?"

"A pregnancy test." Emma replied.

Snow looked at her with the same confusion. "Emma, I haven't taken a pregnancy test. I am _not_ pregnant."

"Well then whose was it? I was the only other person in your bathroom recently."

Snow looked down at the tablecloth and shrugged. "Well you and…" Snow's eyes widened yet again as her head slowly rose to look towards, "Regina?"

"Regina?" Emma looked over baffled.

"Mom?" Henry practically screamed. "You're the one who's pregnant?"

Regina, with a blushed face and a nervous expression finally brought her head up but said nothing. She could just feel everyone's eyes piercing into her, especially his; this was not the way she want him to find out. In the mere second that she nodded her head, she heard the sound his chair scoot back and the dishes clink. Angrily, he yelled, "I can't believe this," before storming out of the apartment.

Regina looked at him quickly with pained eyes. "Killian, wait! Please!" She quickly stood and chased after him, leaving the rest of the group sitting there awkwardly.

Neal then leaned over to Emma and whispered, "You weren't kidding when you said _big_ _surprise_."

"Shut up!" She slapped him on the arm.

0-0-0

Regina quickly ran out the door and into the pouring rain with her arms crossed over her chest. "Killian!" She called out as she spotted him swiftly moving down the sidewalk. She ran after him, trying to catch up with the rain falling so hard that she could barely see the silhouette of his body. "Killian!"

Though she was only a few paces behind him, he continued to walk, yelling back at her, "They say the husband's always the last to know, aye?" He refused to turn around, to look at her, to stop walking away.

"Killian, will you just stop and listen to me?" She yelled back, continuing to follow his dark shadow. "I've been trying to tell you all night. I just-"

Hook suddenly stopped, turned to her and burst out yelling, "You just what, Regina?"

"It wasn't the right time!" She yelled back, the loud raindrops hitting the ground roaring over her voice.

Gesturing his arm back to the apartment building, he replied, "And you thought that was?"

"God damn it, Killian! Did you really think that I wanted that to happen? To be embarrassed in front of our entire family, in front of my son and you?" Regina stepped close to him, her dark hair completely soaked and in her face. "And do you know what made it worse? You ran!"

Hook shook his head. "What did you expect me to do, Regina?" He looked at her hurt expression, her red and swollen eyes, and her pale lips. Though the rain washed her tears away, he could see that she was crying.

Her voice became soft, broken, as she replied in almost a whisper, "Anything but run away from me." She shook her head and continued, "I have lost everyone I've loved because they were either taken from me or they ran away from me." Grabbing at his collar, tears streaming down her face, she stepped closer to him, "Don't you dare run from me too. I can't lose you too!"

Hook's anger softened as he saw the pain within her eyes. He had hurt her; he had done exactly what he told her he never wanted to do. He had become that man, the one that he swore he never wanted to be again, the one who ran away when he was afraid.

He brought his hand to her cheek and pushed back the wet hair in her face before pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry." He listened to her cry into his chest. "You will never lose me. I promise you." As he loosened his hold, Regina tilted her head upward so as to look at him. He gazed down at her as the rain hit her face making it glisten beautifully in the moonlight. "I love you too much." He felt her soft, damp hands cup his cheeks before she rose up on her toes to kiss him with great passion and love.

In the heat of the moment, the pirate's arms wrapped around his wife and lifted her from the ground in the midst of the kiss. He felt her hands weaving through his soaked black hair and listened to her sigh into his mouth as she continued to cry.

"Killian," She whispered breathlessly as he kept her held above him. She glanced down at him smiling with her hands on his cheeks. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked up at her as the drops of fresh water fell to his face.

She placed another peck to his lips before whispering, "We're going to have a baby."

"Everything is going to change for us." He said with a smile as he set her down but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What do you think? Good change?" She stared up at him with bright, wondering eyes.

Hook let out a soft, single laugh as he gently pressed his forehead to hers and placed the tips of his fingers to his wife's abdomen. He caressed her flat stomach sweetly and whispered to her, "A great one. The best kind of change."

* * *

**If you liked this oneshot, please review! I'd love to see your opinions! Also, I am always willing to take requests and prompts. Just PM me anytime ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
